Jankenpon Marital
by Harumaki03
Summary: Sí, eran dos estrellas del mundo culinario, altamente respetados y sí, también eran un matrimonio donde a veces se retaban en juegos infantiles para decidir quién hacia qué. SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #6: Marriage.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Jankenpon Marital"**

 **Summary:** Sí, eran dos estrellas del mundo culinario, altamente respetados y sí, también eran un matrimonio donde a veces se retaban en juegos infantiles para decidir quién hacia qué. **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #6: Marriage.**

 **Notas:** Todos somos conscientes de que Sōma es un mal perdedor, ¿verdad? Éste escrito corresponde al **1ro de Diciembre**.

 _ **{Prompt/Tema #6: Marriage/Matrimonio}**_

 **-/-/-**

Había un silencio tal en la enorme cocina que se podía escuchar la caída de un alfiler en el piso.

Los únicos dos ocupantes se miraban con absoluta seriedad y fuego en su mirada. Aquella era una batalla donde ninguno de los dos pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Era todo o nada.

—Dos de tres —dijo el hombre con seriedad, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—En verdad te gusta morder el polvo —bufó ella con altanería, echando sus largos cabellos rubios por encima de su hombro.

—Éste es un combate que no me permitiré perder —señaló él, sonriendo de forma confiada.

Ambos alzaron sus respectivas manos derechas cerradas en puños al mismo tiempo.

—¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! —dijeron al unísono, la mano de ella se quedó cerrada en un puño mientras él había extendido sus índice y anular, emulando unas tijeras.

—¡Maldición, no! —Se quejó él, sosteniendo su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, su mirada furibunda.

—¡Hmph! —Sonrió ella, alzando una ceja—. Te toca lavar los platos —y tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver la mirada aún incrédula por su derrota que él le dedicó.

—Esto es muy, muy injusto, Nakiri —se quejó él, su entrecejo fruncido en evidente frustración.

—Azar es azar, y no sé por qué vives obsesionado con siempre sacar tijeras —ella volvió a alzar su puño en alto —aún faltan otras dos, ¿o es que ya te has rendido? —Preguntó con evidente regocijo.

Él chasqueó la lengua y alzó su puño cerrado. Claro que no se iba a rendir.

—¡Piedra, papel, tijeras…! —Los ojos amatistas de ella brillaron con diversión al ver el rostro desencajado de su contrincante.

El nuevo resultado fue ella sacando tijeras y él papel.

—¡Argh! —Lo vio llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza en gesto excesivamente dramático mientras se quejaba.

—Yo haré la cena —ronroneó ella con felicidad y por el brillo malicioso de aquellos amatistas, él supo que habría _muchos_ trastes que lavar.

—Vamos, déjame cocinar a mi —pidió él, con el rostro arrugado.

—Me niego, he ganado esto de forma limpia y honesta —él sabía que ella estaba disfrutando a lo grande de aquello. Pero aún le quedaba una más, ¡una oportunidad más!

—Bien, bien —bufó él, haciendo un puchero—. La última, vamos —y ambos alzaron sus puños. Erina lo vio, mordiendo la punta de su lengua y sus ojos dorados totalmente enfocados.

Realmente podía emocionarse por las cosas las insignificantes.

—Bueno, esto es un tres de tres —saboreó ella, al ver que él tenía piedra, pero ella tenía papel —así que el control del televisor también es mío.

Él miraba su mano derecha como si fuera la traidora más grande del universo.

—Esto no es justo para nada —bufó él, antes de chasquear la lengua y poner mala cara—. Mejor hubiésemos tenido un Shokugeki —murmuró, más como un pensamiento para sí mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el resultado hubiese sido diferente en un Shokugeki? —se burló ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ambos sabemos que te habría aplastado —bufó él, apretando la nariz de ella de forma juguetona por burlarse de él.

—Eres un muy mal perdedor, Sōma —negó ella con su rubia cabeza, arrugando el rostro mientras le apartaba de su nariz.

Todo lo que él dio por respuesta fue un sonido con su garganta que sonó a " _Mn_ ". Ambos eran adultos, pero él podía ser excesivamente infantil a veces, y aunque era algo que a la mayoría podría resultarle ridículo, a ella le parecía muy divertido, especialmente porque él siempre actuaba de forma tan despreocupada y relajada.

—Te pediré entonces que amablemente salgas de _mí_ cocina mientras preparó la cena —le dio un golpecito en la barbilla y casi podía jurar que veía a un perro detrás de su esposo por la suplicante mirada que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos—. Yo gané, así que anda, vamos, fuera —y le señaló la salida, tratando de contener una carcajada.

—Eres muy injusta, Erina —se quejó Sōma como un niño al que le han negado su dulce favorito —obtendré mi revancha, ya veras —le dijo, antes de salir de la cocina, probablemente al área de lavado.

Erina a veces se preguntaba si ella lo pensó correctamente cuando decidió aceptar casarse con él.

 **-/-/-**

Erina se encontraba con las piernas recogidas debajo de sí y su codo reposando al borde del sofá cuando él se sentó junto a ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo refiriéndose al lavado de los platos, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla aún cuando sentía su intensa mirada.

—Años de experiencia —fue lo que él respondió en voz baja, con su nuca descansando contra el espaldar del sofá, con su cabeza ligeramente girada en dirección a ella.

—¿T-tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó rato más tarde, sintiéndose nerviosa bajo su escrutinio, mirándole de reojo.

—Nada —negó —sólo un _"soy demasiado hermosa, así que mírenme_ " —siguió, con total tranquilidad. Pudo ver como el cuello de Erina enrojecía a velocidad alarmante.

—¡¿Qu… Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas tan cursis?! —Espetó, con un ligero tartamudeo, mirándole de frente ahora.

Sōma sonrió, negando con su cabeza suavemente. La diversión que brillaba en sus ojos le dijo a Erina que aquella era su pequeña venganza contra sus victorias.

—Es la verdad —se acercó a ella, acomodando su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, atrapándola —y estás cálida —añadió, restregando su rostro contra el hombro femenino.

Ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, mientras acariciaba con los dedos los cortos cabellos de la nuca pelirroja.

—Encima de ser un cliché andante, también eres muy pegajoso —bufó ella, sin intención alguna de herir —esto no lo sabía antes de aceptar casarme contigo.

—Creo que esas son las cosas por las que realmente aceptaste casarte conmigo —se burló él—. Ganaré la próxima vez, y te tocará lavar los platos.

—Ya quisieras —refutó ella con sorna —y realmente me casé contigo porque es muy divertido hacerte morder el polvo de la derrota cuando quiera y ver tu cara.

—Bueno, al menos fue para verme —y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante el rostro ruborizado y perplejo de ella, risas que se incrementaron cuando ella empezó a darle suaves golpecitos de reprimenda en su espalda.

Sí, eran dos estrellas del mundo culinario, altamente respetados y sí, también eran un matrimonio donde a veces se retaban a piedra, papel y tijeras para los quehaceres de la casa o quién tendría poder sobre el control remoto.

Aunque a veces se sorprendían de lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser, tampoco lo querían de otro modo, después de todo, ¿qué era la vida marital sin un poco de diversión juvenil en ella?

 **—Fin—**

El " _ **jankenpon**_ " es como se le llama a " _ **Piedra, Papel y Tijeras**_ " en Japonés.

La verdad es que no iba a escribir más de la **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018** _(entre la gripe y ausencia de ideas)_ pues pensé que lo último sería " _ **Colores**_ ", aquí mi cerebro les arroja esto y dice " _uh-uh, no_ ". Releyendo el **RdC** caí en la escena donde **Erina** y **Sōma** juegan piedra, papel y tijeras, y pensé que en su vida marital probablemente usarán ese método para escoger quién hacia tal o cuál cosa.

De pensarlo me hizo bastante gracia y no dude en plasmarlo _(aunque está entrada correspondería al día 6: Matrimonio)_ , pero _meh_ , que ya da igual y lo importante es compartirlo xD.

Sin más, espero que este atropello de palabras haya sido de su agrado, y que lo hayan disfrutado que también es súper importante :D

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Diciembre 3, 2018.**_


End file.
